Poison
by XxShadowcat222xX
Summary: "There was a reason his name was Venomheart. He was like venom, infecting your heart before you could do anything about it. He toyed with them like a fox would toy with its prey." A Warriors one-shot.


**Poison**

**Erm.**

** Yeah.**

** So this is a really short 503 word drabble about… well, a lot of themes really. This was actually not what I intended at all, but I like it a lot better this way.**

** I'm trying to send a message through this fanfiction. I know a lot of us come on here to read about our favorite stories and characters. We come on this site to escape from our pretty messed up lives for just a little bit of time every day, myself included. Please take into consideration the not so hidden messages in this piece. **

** Themes will be at the bottom, I guess.**

** I would also like to say that I wrote this at 11:30 p.m. in the time zone I am currently in. In my time zone, it's 1:30. I'm also camping, so I have no idea when this will actually be going up. **

** Anyway, onto the story!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the writing. Well, I do own the character names, sort of. I created them based on the Warriors guidelines… I'll stop now…**

There was a reason his name was Venomheart.

He was like venom, infecting your heart before you could do anything about it.

He toyed with them like a fox would toy with its prey.

It had happened to all of the she-cats. At first, it had seemed like nothing. Maplefur had what started as a crush. Over time it blossomed into what she called love. Silverwing had warned her that he was a jerk, he practically had it written on his forehead, but had Maplefur listened? No, of course not.

Because Silverwing 'didn't know what it was like to be in love because she was a heartless piece of fox dung'.

And you know what happened after that?

Foxfur, Lilywhisker, and Robinfeather all agreed with that idiot of a cat. They all laughed Silverwing's face.

They said that Silverwing was ugly and too proud and too ambitious to ever attract the attention of any tom. They said she would end up like Emberstar, falling for the first tom who laid eyes on her. The tom who abandoned her once he knew she was having kits.

But you know what Silverwing said back?

"Maybe I want to be ambitious. Maybe I want to be proud. Maybe _that's _what makes me 'ugly'. Because I care about more than getting a mate and having kits. Because there's more to life than being the Clan's kit machine. Maybe _that's _what makes _you_ pretty. Because you want to be a tom's faithful mate, clinging onto his every whim. But you know what makes you ugly? You won't be the perfect, faithful mate. You'll run off with the first tom who gives you an ounce of hope when you decide you're unhappy. Because you act dumb. If you act dumb, you'll start to believe that you _are_ dumb. If you believe that, it won't be long before you become what you believe."

Silverwing slapped them in their metaphorical faces.

So Silverwing left. She stormed away from the circle of gossiping she-cats. She stormed away from her 'friends'. Because what kind of friends wanted you to change who you are to be around them? Because what kind of friends call you a heartless piece of fox dung when you disagree with them?

And the very next day, Silverwing saw Maplefur leaving the camp with Venomheart.

Maplefur had been bitten by the snake.

Three days after that, Silverwing caught Foxfur and Venomheart in the bushes near the lake.

Foxfur had been bitten by the snake.

Another week and Reedtail told Silverwing how he had seen Robinfeather and Vemonheart by the WindClan border together.

Robinfeather had been bitten by the snake.

Five more days and Lilywhisker and Venomheart were sharing a piece of prey at sunrise and then both slipped into the dirt place tunnel. They didn't come back until sunset.

Lilywhisker had been bitten by the snake.

Two months later and Maplefur had four kits.

Foxfur had two.

Robinfeather had three.

Lilywhisker was expecting any day.

And who was laughing now?

** Yup. **

** I like to think I did a good job… meh. I don't know. **

** The themes:**

** Okay, so I was just trying to get a huge message across with this. So… yup. First, be a strong, independent person. Girls, you don't need a guy to take care of you. Like Silverwing was saying, there's more to life than being a good wife and having kids. If that's really your goal in life, go for it. I'm just saying that there's millions of things to do in this world, don't just aim for one thing and one thing only. Also, being proud is not bad. Being proud is a good thing. That's self esteem. You're proud of who you are and you don't care if anyone else thinks you're dumb or stupid. Transitioning into the dumb and stupid thing, you don't have to be either of those. This especially applies to girls. Don't act dumb just to get guys to like you. Be smart. It will get you so much further in life. Lastly, I would like to say don't wreck your life by being with someone who treats you like absolute crap. Maplefur, Foxfur, Robinfeather, and Lilywhisker all dramatically changed their lives just with one day. They all now have kits at such a young age, kits that the father is not going to help raise. Especially considering the fact that the father also had kits with four other she-cats… ermmmm… awkward. **

** Lol, it wants me to change she-cats to shoe-cats XD**

** On a side note, I would've updated Everything Wrong with Warriors recently, but I don't have much of an internet connection. I can't see the reviews so I don't know what you guys want me t discuss…**

** Anyway, bye now!**

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


End file.
